


Until The Mirror Cracks (Continue On)

by Random_Fandom



Series: Until We Fall Apart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Everyone lives, Magic Stiles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, everyone dies, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is dead. Stiles, Stiles is tired and he thinks he might be dead. It all seems too good to be true but every universe has a price. Stiles will give everything maybe his own sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a continuation of Until The Mirror Cracks (just this once) because i liked the other one alone but i also wanted to continue that story but my writing sucks so dont want to ruin the stand alone.

Stiles is the last one left.

First it had been Erica and Boyd. A pack of Alphas had taken them, tortured them, killed them.

After that it had been Allison. Her death had been his fault. He killed her. He still didn't understand why Scott forgave him.

He had been weak. He tried so hard not to be weak after that.

Isaac died next, a pair of harpys cornered him. Stiles had personally killed the harpy that did it, quickly, brutally. It didn't change a thing. Derek's three betas were gone. There was barely time to grieve.

Lydia, brilliant, beautiful, Lydia died getting revenge. Stabbed a wolfsbane covered knife through Peter's heart just as he shoved his claws into her chest.

Stiles nearly killed himself trying to save her. Drowned himself in dark magic, met with shady contacts, gave blood, tears, sweat, anything that was asked of him. In the end she slit her own throat before he could exchange his life for hers. Even in the end she chose her own destiny.

Next....next came his father and Melissa. Too slow. Stiles was always too slow. He figured out they were chosen as Jennifer's sacrifices just a moment too late. Arrived at the nemeton only to find his father and Melissa with slit throats. He killed Jennifer. Slowly, brutally, over the course of three days. Scott helped.

Derek left town only to come back to save Stiles one last time.

Hunters had come to Beacon Hills. Some of the things Stiles had done while trying to save Lydia, while avenging his father, while making sure he was powerful enough to protect what little was left, attracted a lot of attention.  
Stiles had been stupid, reckless, drunk on power and grief. When the Hunters started shooting Stiles had welcomed it but Derek had gotten in the way of the bullets. Too many bullets. One had entered his brain. Too lethal a dose of wolfsbane. He was dead before he had hit the ground.

Scott found him covered in blood watching everything burn. Stiles didn't mention the irony of burning the Hunters camp just like Kate had done to the Hales.

Scott had helped him dig the grave at the foot of the nemeton.

Stiles was powerful now, quicker, wiser. In the end it didn't change anything.

Stiles turned 18 the day after Derek died.

Scott became the Alpha the day Derek died.

Scott was the only thing Stiles had left.  
Stiles was the only thing Scott had left.

Graduation was a month away. They were going to leave together, maybe New York, somewhere they could lose themselves. Somewhere they could forget.

7 days before graduation people started dying.

6 days before graduation Scott got involved.

5 days before graduation Stiles figured out it was a Mystran Spirit.

4 days before graduation they found it hunched over a body.

3 days before graduation they couldn't kill it.

2 days before graduation Stiles figured out how to kill it.

1 day before graduation Scott died saving someone.

1 day before graduation Scott died  
1 day before graduation Scott died  
1 day before graduation Scott died

0 days before graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

The only noise was Stiles shovel crunching into the earth. The entire forest seemed to be holding it's breath as Stiles dug at the foot of the nemeton. Stiles could barely think through his grief, could barely hold the shovel with shaking hands, but he knew that Derek was buried here. Knew that the entire pack had been buried here in a fit of desperation and grief all those months ago.  
Scott had helped him make the graves. Derek had helped him get the bodies. After they were all buried at the nemeton the three had sat not saying a word but remembering. Remembering everything. It tasted like something close to hope. 

Now as Stiles places the last shovelful on Scott's grave he doesn't feel peace. He feels calm, . The calm found in the eye of a hurricane. A deceptive quiet that would yield to destruction.

He tastes blood and destruction.

One way or another Stiles would find the Mystran Spirit and kill it. If it didn’t kill Stiles in the process he would go home and find a gun. He wouldn't make it to graduation.

Mystran spirits were drawn to misery and grief, to battlefields and cemeteries. All he had to do was wait among the graves.


	3. Chapter 3

It came at dawn.

"You're the last one," a scratchy, whisper floated from the forest "you're all misery and power. It smells...hmm...delicious."  
Stiles sat among the graves.

"All that power and you still couldn't save your friend. What was his name? Steve? Seath? Scott?"  
Stiles twitched.

"Yes I think it was Scott. Alpha werewolves. So much power, so much strength but he was special. He was so miserable, so willing to die. In the end I think he welcomed it. I think you will too."

Stiles had enough. He just wanted to end this, all of it. He had accumulated power, knowledge, anything that could keep the people he cared about safe. And for what? Now he was everything he needed to be and the last person he wanted to keep safe was buried in the ground.

He was the only one left and he was so, so tired. He wanted to be with his pack. He wanted to be with his family. He was tired.

Stiles stood, "Are you done with the stereotypical villain monologue. Trust me I've heard plenty and yours doesn't even make it to the top 10."

The spirit let out a raspy laugh. "You are so eager to die."

It stepped out of the tree line. The first time Stiles had seen it the only thing he could think was that it looked like a dementor. It had been almost funny at the time, it seemed his life was a harry potter cliche. Now the only thing Stiles could think about was Scott's dead body.

The spirit didn't seem to touch the ground as it moved forward. It stopped a couple of feet from Stiles.

"If you don't fight I'll make it quick," painless." the spirit practically cooed.

"Funny," Stiles said " I was about to say the same thing."

The spirit let out a ethereal chuckle and launched itself at Stiles. Stiles rolled to the side, quickly reaching into his hoodie pocket grasping a long jagged piece of glass.

Two days ago Stiles had figured out that the only way to kill a Mysan spirit was to stab it with the glass broken by a banshees cry. Scott and Stiles had been working on finding it when Scott had...

Stiles was always too late.

He grabbed the glass tightly feeling it cut into his skin as he crouched low, holding it in front of him.

The spirit let out a hiss when it saw the shard. It circled Stiles but stayed out of reach.

"So," it said "you've found it. The single thing that might kill me but is that really what you want? I can taste the grief, the desperation, the misery. I could end it for you. Reunite you with all you've lost. You don't have to keep fighting this. You've already lost everything, just let go."

Stiles suddenly felt a wave of intense lethargy. The spirit was right why continue? Why go on? Everyone was dead and Stiles was so tired. It would be easier to just...

"That’s right come here. Let that piece of glass go and you'll see your family soon" the spirit practically purred the words.  
It would be so easy to just give in, let go. Stiles took a step forward slowly lowering the glass. His foot hit the overturned dirt, the freshly dug grave where Scott's body lied.

No. Stiles shook his head. The lethargy seemed to lift as Stiles remembered why he was doing this. He wouldn’t let Scott's death be for nothing. If he let this creature go who knows who else it would harm. This would end now.

"No" the creature hissed "Just let go, remember the pain-"

Stiles flung his arm out and concentrated on his spark sending the spirit careening into a nearby tree. It didn’t stay down for long, launching itself at Stiles with a ear shattering scream but Stiles was ready. As its long claws scraped down his face and neck Stiles thrust the glass shard into its chest. The creature made a single long exhale then disintegrated into dust.

Stiles had done it.

He suddenly became aware of pain and blood. He dropped the glass covered in his blood and a fine yellow dust. He studied his bleeding hand, absently thinking that it needed stitches. Time seemed distorted as he stumbled to the nemeton before his knees buckled. He landed heavily at the foot of the tree. His face was warm and wet, with his good hand he felt the cut the spirit had inflicted. It ranged from the corner of his left eye to his throat. His throat was bleeding. Too much blood. Too much.  
Stiles suddenly realized he was going to die. The spirit had managed to cut deep enough to reach his artery but not deep enough to kill him quickly or let him pass out before he realized what was happening. The blood was coming faster now. Everything seemed to be fading.

He would no longer be the last one. He missed his pack. He missed his family. He wondered if he would see his mother again.

He was so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up 

The ground was cold. Stiles slowly became aware of the world around him. He was alive. He slowly opened his eyes. The light was streaming through the branches, too bright. He slowly sat up, his entire face hurt, and he felt nausea. Sick. The type of sick he felt when he tried to save Lydia. 

"I must have used magic." Stiles thought dizzily. "I can't even die right." He felt hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat. He choked it down. 

He got up onto his knees and slowly, slowly stood. Everything seemed fuzzy, wrong somehow, something had changed. Stiles looked at the nemeton, at the sky, at the grass, at the forest, he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. 

Maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe he just wasn't thinking straight. 

He touched his wound but, instead of the bleeding mess he thought he would find, he felt upraised skin. The scar of something that happened months ago. 

"Magic," thought Stiles, "fucking magic." 

He slowly started walking but just as he reached the end of the clearing it struck him, the reason why everything seemed so strange, the graves, the graves were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walked, well, Stiles stumbled through the forest. He didn't really know where he was going. He didn't really care.


	6. Chapter 6

"I might be dead," everything seemed very distant and the only logical thing to do was walk, "I might be alive." Stiles wasn’t sure which would be worse. 

Eventually after hours or days or years, Stiles wasn’t really sure, he reached a house. He reached a house and it was all wrong. 

The only thing that far out in the preserve was a burned out shell. 

"Well" Stiles thought somewhat hysterically "There's three possibilities: I'm dead and this is heaven," or hell "I'm currently in the process of dying and hallucinating or somehow I'm alive, somehow the Hales are alive." 

He could barely breathe but he needed to know. He needed to know if... if they...he needed. Stiles couldn't form a coherent thought as he looked at the house. He sprinted towards it, ran up the stairs and banged several times on the door. Even as he vaguely heard someone saying something inside, his vision was tunneling. Someone opened the door but all Stiles could see was black. He slowly, painfully forced himself to concentrate. Forced himself to look up. 

"What the hell" a gruff voice said. 

Stiles saw a dead body. Stiles saw Laura Hale. 

"Oh" Stiles gasped "I think I might be dead." 

Stiles fell to his knees quickly spiraling into a panic attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I tend to swear a bit and i'm not really sure how that translates into my writing but i think apart from the basic hell and fuck it won't bleed that much into it. But just in case if u dont like that stuff just a warning.
> 
> Oh and Laura's pov up ahead. Comments greatly appreciated. Kudos also greatly appreciated. or prompts.

Overall Laura thought her life was normal. Normal for a werewolf at least. Sure her mother had been shot when negotiating a peace with the hunters, the crazy Argent bitch had almost burnt their house down, and every once in awhile some supernatural creature or other came to Beacon Hills but other than that life was normal. 

She'd go to college, she'd tease her brother, she'd train with her pack. 

Life followed a familiar if sometimes boring pattern. 

The kid freaking out on her doorstep was new but Laura was Alpha material she could handle new. 

Plus life had been getting way too boring considering she was a werewolf. She deserved some excitement teasing Derek had been getting a little dull with no new material. 

"What the hell." Derek said from behind her. 

"Oh" the kid gasped "I think I might be dead." The kid collapsed onto his knees. 

Definitely new.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was aware of people saying something above him, some movement and then Laura Hale's face. 

"Hey," she said "hey, it's all right just breathe with me" she started to reach toward him but Stiles let out a wounded gasp. "It's Ok I won't touch you, just breathe with me." 

"I'm being comforted by Laura Hale" Stiles thought hysterically.  
"Listen to me. Breathe." She said and Stiles did. Only for another thought to send him spiraling back. 

"The Sheriff," Stiles managed to gasp out, "Sheriff Stilinski" 

"What? Do you need me to-" Lau" Laura started to say shifting backwards. 

Stiles hand shot out and grasped her arm tightly. "Is he alive," his hand clenched tightly around her arm. "Is he alive." 

"Yes" Surprise colored her voice. 

Stiles started laughing. His father was alive. Laura Hale was alive. 

Stiles was still shaking, the panic attack hadn't exactly stopped but 

Stiles had more important things to do. He could break down after. He could choke down this panic attack. 

"Ok." Stiles breathed in deeply, "Ok." 

"Are you alright?" Laura asked. 

"No. Yes." Stiles choked down another hysterical laugh. "I need you to call Sheriff Stilinski." Stiles looked into Laura's. "Please." 

"Ok but" she let out a breathless laugh, " I might need you to let go of my arm." 

"Oh" Stiles slowly unclenched his hand. 

Stiles watched as Laura reached into her pocket, grabbed her phone and dialed the sheriff's office. 

"Hi I need Sheriff Stilinski. Yeah I have-" Laura looked at Stiles Hey what's your name." 

"Stiles Stilinski" 

Oh my god you're- I have Stiles Stilinski at" Stiles tuned Laura out slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, slowly trying to stand. 

Laura stood as well, hanging up. She let her hand swing down limply. 

For a moment all they did is stare at each other. 

"Do you want to come inside" Laura said. 

Stiles thought for a moment. The Hale house. 

"Laura." Derek said from behind her. 

Stiles looked at Derek. Derek Hale was alive. 

"No," Stiles jerked back as if electrocuted, "no I think I'll stay here." 

Stiles stepped back not taking his eyes off Derek. "I'm still not really sure I'm alive." he muttered. 

Laura and Derek exchanged a glance but didn’t say anything. 

The three of them stood there not saying anything. Usually Stiles would fidget or babble but he was so tired. All he could to was try to breathe. 

Laura and Derek started whispering to each other but Stiles couldn't bring himself to care. 

After a few minutes, hours, days, lifetimes, a police car came speeding into the Hale driveway. It had barely stopped when the door was flung open and the Sheriff Stilinski flung himself out.  
"STILES" The Sheriff had a wild look in his eye. "Stiles" 

Stiles was running before he even knew what he was doing. "DAD"  
The Sheriff and Stiles collided violently. 

"How did-" 

"You're alive" 

"Oh my god" 

"You" 

"I know" 

"Dad" 

It was a mess of broken words and reassuring each other they were alive. 

His dad was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stiles how did you escape." 

"What?" 

"How did you escape," The sheriff grabbed Stiles shoulders. " Stiles this is important how did you escape. What do you remember. We need to catch him. How did you get here? Where have you been?" 

These days lies came quickly to Stiles. 

"I don't know Dad I don’t know anything. I woke up in the forest." 

Stiles was very aware of the lie detecting werewolves. He couldn't outright lie. He couldn't tell the truth. 

"Ok I need to get you down to the station. Something you have can get whoever took you we need to" 

"Dad" 

"I need to-" The Sheriff was still had a wild look in his eyes. 

"Dad," Stiles grabbed his father's arms, "I'm ok." 

"Yeah." The Sheriff held Stiles close. "Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later Stiles was certain of three things:

1.- This was some sort of parallel universe. The Hales never died, Scott was never bitten, everything else seemed to be the same. 

2.- The real Stiles, the Stiles that belonged in this universe, was taken a year ago when he was 16, he was presumed dead when a large pool of his blood was found in a nearby hotel room was found in a motel room. They never found his body. His Dad never stopped looking. 

4.- Stiles wasn’t leaving. He didn’t care that this wasn't his world. He didn't care if this was some twisted heaven, some fucked up hell, Stiles was staying.


	11. Chapter 11

As Stiles watched Scott walk up the driveway he realized he was wrong. Scott's a werewolf. It was subtle, the way he walked, the way he tilted his head as he subtly sniffed. Scott's a werewolf. 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was relieved or angry. He was something. He thought that with the Hales here perhaps the supernatural would be under control. Stiles wouldn’t make the same mistakes he had made before. He wouldn’t be too slow this time. 

Scott opened the door and for a moment they both stared at each  
other. As if on some cue they both moved towards each other. They were brothers in all but blood. In any universe that would always be the same. 

Stiles would be quicker this time.


	12. Chapter 12

The benefit of being the Sheriff's son was that no one questioned his story too closely. The downside of being the Sheriff's son was that he could post a cop to watch him whenever he couldn’t be there. Stiles needed to have a conversation with Talia Hale. He couldn’t do that with a cop hovering over his shoulder. 

Stiles listened as his dad's patrol car pulled up into the driveway. He was hovering near the front door. This conversation was going to be painful. 

As his dad came in Stiles rushed to get the word out. 

"Dad I need the patrol to stop." 

The Sheriff froze in the doorway. 

"Son, I don't-" 

"No" Stiles said firmly "It's been three weeks. I am 18. You can't have me under 24 hour supervision" 

The Sheriff closed the door and took a deep breath. "I can't- It's not- You were taken. I just found you. If anything happened to  
you I-" 

Stiles felt immense guilt. He wasn’t the one who had disappeared. He wasn’t really his son. It didn’t matter, he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe, even if it meant lying. 

"No. You're my dad and I love you but this isn't a choice you get to make." Stiles braced himself "You didn’t keep me safe or find me. I did that. You have to trust me." The sheriff flinched at Stiles words. He seemed defeated. 

Stiles hated himself. 

"Ok." The sheriff closed his eyes "Ok. You're right I can't- but please I need to know where you are. Check in with me. You're right you're an adult now I can't keep you safe. If you- I wouldn’t survive if something happened to you." 

"Yeah" Stiles embraced his father "I love you dad."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later while Stiles pretended to sleep. The Sheriff sat at the kitchen table slowly drinking a bottle after another.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles remembered the first time this happened. How he tried to tell Scott. How Scott had reacted. This time, he had the convenient example of the Hales. The doorbell rang, it was Scott. Stiles opened the door. 

"I need a favor." 

"Anything." Good old Scott. 

"Can you drive me to the Hale's?" Scott cocked his head like a confused puppy but he didn’t ask. 

"Sure." 

The entire drive there Stiles asked Scott about everything that had happened in Beacon Hills. It was so easy to fall back into the familiar rhythm of Scott and Stiles. When they arrived Stiles turned to Scott. 

"Can you stay in the car for a bit?" 

Scott's face was full of concern but he would not push Stiles. Not now. 

"Okay." 

He contemplated his first move. If what Derek had said about his mother Talia Hale was a good Alpha. She wouldn’t have bitten Scott then left him with no guidance. She also probably wouldn’t try to drive him out of her territory and even if she did Stiles was more than willing to take extreme measures if necessary. He got out of the car and walked to the door. It took him a moment to muster the courage to knock. 

The door swung open. Stiles suppressed a flinch. Peter Hale looked curiously at him. Stiles didn’t give him a chance to speak. 

"I'm here to speak to Talia Hale." 

Peter raised an eyebrow slowly looking at Stiles from head to toe. "And why exactly are you here to speak to Talia Hale?"   
Stiles suppressed the urge to punch him in the face. Perhaps it was simply his perception of the other Peter Hale but this one seemed just as annoying. 

Peter was promptly nudged out of the way by Talia herself. Werewolf hearing. "Hello Stiles, would you like to come in." She said kindly. 

"No, thank you," Stiles felt like a little kid in Talia's presence, "I'm here as the temporary emissary of Scott McCall. We seek protection in your territory." 

Talia betrayed very little surprise. Stiles could see why she was a god Alpha; She had a good poker face. 

It was Peter that reacted first. "Well, this day just got interesting."


End file.
